These Powers Suck
by insane panda
Summary: A story in which Draco and Harry are at loggerheads and caused themselves to land in a whole new world of trouble. Literally. They wind up as Spirits but you already know that, don't you? Go on, give it a chance. One-shot. Rated T to be safe.


This was some random plot bunny that appeared to me in the bath. Completely crazy idea. But I hope you enjoy it anyhow!

Update 17/1/14: I proofread it and corrected some of the grammar and spelling errors.

Update 4/10/14: Made some minor changes to clear up any misunderstandings.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell. Where are we?" Draco demanded. He was downright pissed. And he definitely had a right to be, since he was stuck in a forest with Harry <em>bloody<em> Potter! He glared at the sopping wet Harry as he wrung out his t-shirt.

"This is all your fault." He hissed venomously.

"My fault?! If you didn't suddenly turn, I wouldn't have crashed into you!"

"Pushing the blame now, aren't you, Potter?" He sneered, which was rather ineffective since he didn't look quite as fearsome when he looked like he was dragged out from the bottom of a lake. Wait. He _was_ dragged out of a lake. By some mysterious beam of light, no less.

* * *

><p>Harry looked like he was about to blow a fuse. He was wet; he had fell of his broomstick at an extremely high speed and height; he lost both his broomstick and wand; and was now currently stuck in a <em>forest,<em> with _no provisions,_ and _worst of all,_ he's stuck in this predicament with _**Malfoy**_, of all people.

He took a calming breath.

"Look. Let's not waste time arguing. We need to get out of here before we die of starvation and/or end up as dinner."

Malfoy sniffed and nodded stiffly.

"I wish that I am _not_ soaking wet… Maybe then, I'll be more agreeable."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Look, Malfoy. I can't just snap my fingers and-"

Harry trailed off, with his jaw dropping. Where a previously soaked Malfoy once stood, was a completely dry one.

Draco blinked a few times, before opening his mouth.

"… I want a new suit."

Harry was still gaping dumbly.

"Well? Get on it, Potter! Snap your fingers!"

Harry snapped out off his daze and snapped his fingers.

*_poof _*

Draco was now wearing a new Armani suit.

"Hmm… The cutting's just nice…" Draco muttered.

"H-how?" Harry spluttered.

Draco laughed derisively, "Congragulations Potter. You're now a fairy godmother."

Harry's eyes widen. "What?"

Draco barely suppressed an eye roll. "It's a _joke. _Surely your plebeian mind can handle that?"

"Now pop us back to my flat." Draco said imperiously.

"_Excuse me?_ It's _our_ flat. Not just yours."

"Well, I needed a flat mate if I want to live in America. It was just 'nice' that you were the only one who wanted to get out of London."

And it was true. All of their friends had already settled down and made nice happy families. Leaving the two rivals as lone wolves.

"It's too cheerful. And they were nagging at me way too much for my liking. 'Oh Harry, you should get a girlfriend.' 'Heck, even a boyfriend's fine, mate!' "

Harry imitated Hermione's and Ron's voices perfectly.

With that said, Harry snapped his fingers, intending to get back to _their_ flat.

*_snap_*

Nothing.

*_snap_*

Uh-uh.

*_snap_*

Nada.

"Why-" *_snap_* "-isn't-" *_snap_* "-it-" *_snap_* "-working!?"

"Maybe there's a limit?" Draco supplied helpfully.

"Oh great. And I used them up on _you_?" Harry snapped. He should have dried himself first and got himself new clothes.

*_snap_*

Harry was now dry and wearing a green button up shirt and blue jeans.

"_Greaaaattt._ Apparently, I can magick up some new clothes and _can't_ get back home."

"You're utterly useless, Potter. There's a bunch of muggles camping over at that side. Go and ask directions from them."

"What? There're muggles?! Wouldn't they be able to see us falling from the sky?"

"No… Since they aren't thinking about falling people from the sky, we can safely assume that they didn't see us." Draco concluded.

Harry voiced his assent and they made their way through the forest with Draco leading the way.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking, Harry was struck with a sudden realization. He slowed to stop.<p>

The sudden lack of fumbling footfalls caused Draco to pause and look around, only to see Harry glaring accusingly at him.

"You were lying."

Draco stared at him, bewildered. "What?"

"You. Were. Lying. You don't actually know where the so-called 'campers' are!"

"I certainly do! I can hear them as clear as day!"

Draco shouted, feeling highly offended. Honestly, what's the point of lying in the first place.

An odd look crossed over Harry's face.

"Malfoy… I can't hear _anything._ Other than the wind…"

Draco paled, but insisted. "I _can_ hear them! We're getting closer now!"

With an annoyed huff, he whirled around and continued walking. After a few moments, Harry hesitantly followed him.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, both of them heard tinkling laughter. They stepped out of the woods and into the clearing where they saw a cute little blonde girl with hair almost as messy as Harry's, and a slightly older brunet chasing after her. Harry smiled at the sight and walked towards them.<p>

"Hello there! Where are your momma and pap…" His voice caught in his throat as the two children ran through him. Like as if he was a ghost.

"No… No bloody way…" Harry could hear Draco muttering the same words over and over again.

Were they dead? How did they not realize that they were dead?! Are they ghosts now? How did this happen? Questions whirled in his mind in a frenzy, he dropped to his knees in shock. He didn't want to be a ghost. He wanted to meet his parents, Sirius, Remus… He didn't want to stay here as a helpless spectre.

He was brought back to his senses by a hard slap. Blinking in shock, he raised a hand to his now red cheek.

"Honestly, Potter! We're not ghosts! If we were, they would be able to see us! No we are much worse. We are Spirits now…" Draco sneered. But Harry could see his distaste in the way he spat the word 'Spirits'. Why? Were they evil? Do they eat people?

"No! You gibbering fool! Spirits are chosen by the Man in the Moon! He chooses people who he deems 'worthy' and grants them immortal lives by turning them into legends. However, they cannot be seen or heard unless people believe in their legends. More specifically, only children who believe in our legends or myths can see us."

"What?" Harry whispered hoarsely. He couldn't believe this. It was too much in too little time.

"Woah there. Looks as if you're having mental breakdown! Slow down a few notches, would ya?" A voice rang out, tinged with amusement and mirth.

"Jack!" The two children giggled as a white haired boy floated down. He was clutching a Shephard's hook and wearing a –Draco's lips curled distastefully- a hoodie.

'Jack' was staring straight at them, that and the fact he floated meant that he was a Spirit too.

"Haha. Hello there, Jamie, Sophie! But it looks like we've got guests!"

"What? Where?" Jamie cried, looking turning his head this way and that.

"They're right there." Jack helpfully pushed Jamie to the correct direction. Though Jamie's eyes were still wandering about trying to locate them.

"Soooo… You must be new Spirits. It gets a bit confusing but you'll get the hang of it within the next couple of years." Jack remarked off-handedly.

"Years?" Harry echoed. What about his friends? Does that mean he would never see them again?

"Shut up, Potter! Your incessant worrying is giving me a headache." Draco growled.

"Wait… how can you hear me? I didn't say that out loud…"

Draco grimaced. "It must be one of my powers. Just like your fairy godmother powers. Anyways, you don't have to worry. Your friends would be able to see you. Since they are also magical beings. It's the muggles that won't be able to."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. After this crap storm is cleared up, he's going straight to Hermione to make sense of this whole issue.

"Powers? What powers? Oh and by the way, I'm Jack Frost. Spirit of winter and Guardian of Fun!" Jack said, with a grin splitting his face.

Draco and Harry stared at each other blankly. They had no clue what Spirits they are. What does creating clothing and hearing thoughts have to do with myths and legends?

_You are the Spirit of Conscience._

Draco looked at Harry startled. Spirit of Conscience? What the hell does that mean? Then suddenly, he could hear the whole world's thoughts.

'_Should I lie to her?_'

'_I think I'll just cheat on that test_.'

'_It's just a little white lie… It won't do much harm…_'

Draco shut his eyes and organized the thoughts that were swarming his head. He finally understood what his job was…

"This has got to be the _most ironic_ thing that ever happened to me." Draco declared dramatically.

"I am now the world's Jiminy-freaking-Cricket! Me!" Draco let out a bark of laughter. "The boy-who-made-all-the-wrong-choices is now helping the world make decisions."

Draco placed his face in his hands. "I seriously got the short end of the stick."

He could feel millions of questions in his mind and instinctively felt which ones were more urgent than the others and even then he knew he couldn't answer all of them.

'Maybe that's why people make bad choices,' he mused. 'Their Jiminy Cricket wasn't able to answer them in time.'

He tentatively answered a few of the urgent ones. In his mind, he felt the answers stick to their respective questions and they disappeared like popped bubbles. With every bubble popped he felt more relaxed and happier, he could feel himself enjoying his 'job'.

"Malfoy… If you honestly think you got the short end of the stick… You can't even imagine what mine's like…"

Draco raised an eyebrow questioningly.

* * *

><p>Jack was silently staring at the both of them. Jamie and Sophie got bored long ago from staring at thin air. They were now chasing each other again.<p>

To be honest, Jack was curious. He never met any new Spirits and these guys seems pretty cool to hang out with. Well, maybe not the blond one. He seems way to uptight with the suit and all. And what's up with the 'boy who made all the wrong choices'? Though… both of them seem really familiar…

* * *

><p>"I am…" Harry paused in suspense, "the Spirit of Imagination."<p>

"What?" Malfoy scoffed. "That doesn't sound too bad… Having the world on your shoulders is way worse."

"Gotta admit, he has a point." Jack agreed.

"You haven't found out what I have to do as this Spirit…" Harry grimaced.

He closed his eyes and saw in his mind's eye thousands of pictures of distorted mystical creatures and animals. He randomly chose one, opened his eyes and snapped his fingers.

Draco and Jack gaped.

In front of them, was a prancing rainbow coloured unicorn with wings and with every step, it left a trail of pink and purple sparkles.

It was so girly; both boys shuddered in unison.

"You see what I have to put up with? I'm the Spirit of Imagination. A.K.A. Spirit of Imaginary Friends. There are thousands of unicorns, faeries, Pegasus, dinosaurs, monsters, waiting for me to create them and send them to their 'owners'." Harry shook his head. "I'm already disliking this Spirit business."

As he said that, he shooed off the unicorn, created a T-Rex, a pink fairy, a purple spotted bunny and a black and sliver crocodile.

"But surprisingly, it makes me happy whenever I create a Friend and send it to the kiddies."

"It's emotionally manipulating us." Draco groused. "These powers suck."

Although saying that, Draco was speedily replying to the questions in his head.

Jack smiled and shook his head. Leaving the two new Spirits to enjoy the novelty of their powers. Perhaps later he'll check up on the two ex-wizards and whisk them back to Britain. After all, Teddy has been complaining to Jack that he wanted to hang out with his godfather for some time now.

* * *

><p>FYI: Anyone with magic can see the Spirits. Which also means Squibs can't see them. The Spirits powers are related to the non-magical children, so the Spirits rarely bother the wizards and witches. They can sense magic even in babies, so Muggleborns usually won't receive Santa's presents and won't be visited by tooth fairies. Sandman doesn't differentiate between the magical and non-magical. Jack didn't even realise until recently!<p>

Also Purebloods do not have a very good opinion of the Spirits as they believe that the Pureblood folk are superior to any of those _creatures_. Draco has been trying to get rid of his Pureblood superiority habits. But old habits die hard; it's difficult to get rid of something you've been taught for your whole life.

Comments and criticisms are welcome. If you spotted any grammar or spelling errors, please point them out to me.

Many Thanks,

~insanepanda


End file.
